


Just a Good Friend

by fqllendelilah



Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, adrienette - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fqllendelilah/pseuds/fqllendelilah
Summary: Marinette and Adrien struggle with their relationships, and it tears them up. They haven't been able to efficiently show their affection to their partner. Does Marinette really love Luka? Does Adrien really love Kagami?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Just a Good Friend

Just a good friend.

Unrequited.

It all led to that, didn’t it? Her heart pounded as if everything she ever did for someone, never seemed returned.

But she knew in her mind this wasn’t the case.  
She thought of all the times her friends jumped to help her. She thought of all the times people were there for her when she felt down. When the road led to nowhere, her friends and family were there. They jumped at any chance to help her- even when the task seemed impossible or insane.

So why was she sad?

Was she being selfish? 

The word selfish had crossed her mind many times. When thinking of this word she used so rarely, she’d think of Chloe or someone of the sort. But even she was grateful when things were done for her.

Maybe she was a monster and just didn’t realize it.

She was always so focused on Adrien and earning his love, somehow, that it spiraled her into a sense of madness. She remembered Miracle Queen, and how she was akumatized.

By Marinette’s selfish acts. 

She could’ve very well taken Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee to all help her- even if Hawkmoth knew Queen Bee’s identity. It was when she saw Adrien with someone who wasn’t her where she lost it.

But she knew Kagami, she knew Adrien wouldn’t be happy with someone like her, as lovely as she could be. But maybe Marinette was just mean. After all, Kagami struggled to make friends- just like Adrien. The first day she saw him, Marinette did not like him- she even felt like he was a bully. It’s possible Marinette was just as judgy as she was then, and she should open up to Kagami. She was nice to her on so  
many occasions. 

NO! Her thoughts interrupted. Something about her- Marinette just knew she was up to no good.

Or did she?

Was she going crazy?

Marinette hadn’t realized that she was crying until Tikki noticed and flew up to hug her. Bombarding her with questions, Tikki seemed very worried. Marinette smiled and told her she was just lost in her thoughts, which wasn’t the whole truth, but it was part of it.

She adored that fact she could be honest with Tikki. Nothing was ever hidden from her. So lost in the moment, Marinette forgot completely that she was headed to the park with everyone. The class was overjoyed that Adrien was able to come. It seemed his father was going less hard on him. She wondered what influenced these decisions.

That question was never answered, as she arrived at the park.

Chuckling, Marinette waved. “Hi everyone!”

Everyone jumped and surrounded her- even Chloe, much to Marinette’s surprise. 

After about ten seconds of jabbering, Alya pulled her aside. “Where’s Adrien?” Marinette quickly asked. Alya, immediately knowing Marinette would ask that, had a planned response. 

“He’s coming, Marinette. Calm down, girl.”

Marinette was far too excited to calm down but pretended to take Alya’s advice. Alya seemed satisfied so she went off with Nino. Marinette wished her and Adrien could be that comfortable around one another. Or at least Marinette being able to actually have a conversation with him. 

Lila made her way over to Marinette, that disastrous smile bright on her face. “Hi, Marinette!” She chirped.

Marinette wanted to walk away but wanted to be polite. “Ah, yes- hi, Lila.”

Lila glanced around the areas besides her, determining what to say- and who might hear. “I assume you have Adrien’s number, did you text him?” Lila’s smile was bright on her face, and to anyone around it’d make Marinette look like a jerk for not smiling back. However, Marinette could see right through that smile, and see the truly evil intentions behind this girl. Marinette just waited for the school to catch on.

Even though that statement didn’t seem threatening whatsoever, Marinette winced. “Uh, no.” She muttered, hoping Lila heard; repeating herself was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

“Oh! Well, he’s coming, right?” Lila asked, glancing around the area once again. She appeared to be afraid of something, and Marinette wondered what.

“I think so.”

“That’s good. Well, I’ll see you later, Marinette!”

And with that, Lila was off talking to the rest of the class. 

Marinette sat down on the nearest little blanket, but before she could admire the view, Luka made his way over to her- causing Marinette to blush. “Hi, Luka.” She said quickly. 

Luka sat down next to her, setting his guitar down. It rang a little as it fell to the ground. “Hello, Marinette.” Because they were (somewhat) dating, Luka wrapped his arm around her, staring at her softly with those beautiful eyes he had. Marinette lost herself in them every time. “It’s beautiful out here, don’t you think?” 

Marinette, leaning into his safe, warm embrace responded, “Yeah. Just perfect.”

As she closed her eyes, however, she saw him.

Adrien.

Marinette jumped from where she was sitting, but Luka seemed unaffected. “I’m sorry!” She burst, sinking back down, burying her face in her hands. 

Luka nodded his head, laying a kiss on her forehead. “It’s alright, Marinette. I understand.” 

Marinette felt the urge to fight for him, as odd as it was. He was just being too understanding. This isn’t how things normally went for her- calmly. “But Luka, I-”

Luka helped Marinette stand, and he noticed the slight tears forming in her eyes. “You deserve him,” he started, bringing Marinette to a burst of tears. “And I,” he continued. “Do not deserve you.”

Those words were so powerful to her- and the fact that they came from Luka’s lips made it just that more powerful. Marinette gave Luka one last, long hug, as she ran from the park to find Adrien.

Luka watched her run, whispering to himself, “I love you.”

. . .

Adrien finished up his homework, in quite the rush. He was allowed to go to the park with his friends today, and he was there to stay for the whole time they were there- something that never happened. Ever. But first, he wished to spend some time with Kagami- as he hadn’t seen her physically in quite a while (they’ve had virtual chats, but it’s just not the same).

He slammed his workbook closed and ran down the stairs, causing Nathalie to panic.

“Woah, Adrien. What’s the rush?”

Adrien chuckled. “I haven’t seen Kagami in forever, I want to see her and get as much time as I can with her before leaving to see my friends.”

Nathalie nodded, seeming to understand. She grabbed her tablet off of the nearest coffee table and they two started to make their way out the door.

They were just two or three steps away when the door to his father’s studio opened. 

“You’re not thinking of driving in your condition- are you, Nathalie?”

All eyes were on Nathalie. Adrien only barely knew what his father truly meant. He had only seen her dizzy spells, but that was only once or twice. Adrien just assumed his father was being overprotective, as usual. “Father, are you sure that’s necessary? I mean, she’s not that sick.” 

Both pairs of eyes shot at Adrien. They c l e a r l y knew something he didn’t. A slight “What?” escaped his mouth. They realized they had been staring at him, so his father cleared his throat and nodded. “It is, Adrien. Besides, am I not allowed to see my own son?” He teased. Adrien and Nathalie couldn’t help but smirk at that. 

And with that, they made their way to the car.

Adrien sat in the back seat, with Nathalie sitting in the passenger seat and Gabriel driving. The silence was peaceful in a way, and it gave Nathalie a chance to quickly close her eyes. Adrien smiled to himself as he saw Nathalie relax and slowly drift off to sleep. Adrien watched the cars zoom by, and enjoyed the silence. He is anticipating seeing his girlfriend now, they have been dating for almost 2 months.

For once, the silence was peaceful.

. . .

They arrived at where they were to meet Kagami, and Adrien almost ran out of the car. He probably would’ve if his father or Nathalie weren’t there to scold him for it. “Hi, Kagami!” He squealed. He got a glimpse of Nathalie and his father walking off- probably to do more work.

Kagami seemed very serious, and Adrien suspected something was wrong. “Is- everything okay? You look uh...not too happy.”

Kagami’s eyes floated away from Adrien, “I was told something…” She merely said.

Adrien was very confused by this- who could’ve told Kagami something? Or worse, what did they tell her? It was enough to crush her spirits- which was a hard thing to do, she was so determined- so this couldn’t have been good.

“Oh, I- I’m very sorry, Kagami. What did they say?” Adrien put a hand on her shoulder, which Kagami rejected. Adrien jumped back a bit but understood that something was making her upset, so he didn’t push. 

Kagami’s sorrowful eyes met his, and only then did he realize she was in tears. Adrien wanted to give her a hug but knew she’d reject that, too. “They told me that..that you were in love with Marinette.” 

Adrien’s breath escaped him. Marinette? “What- are you talking about?” 

Kagami sniffled. “They told me you loved Marinette, but you didn’t want to tell me. So, are you?” 

Adrien thought this over for a long time. He couldn’t possibly be. Marinette? It didn’t make sense. He went back and thought of all of the time with her. He was very comfortable with her, that much he could admit, but was he getting too comfortable? Had Adrien fallen in love with one of his closest friends, and been oblivious about it?

Much to his surprise, Adrien wasn’t sure.

But of course, he couldn’t tell Kagami that What would she think?

The poor girl was already so crushed, how was Adrien supposed to tell Kagami he wasn’t sure who he liked? Especially because they’d been dating for two months!

But Adrien hadn’t answered for too long, and Kagami was already hurt.

“Fine. I see how it is, Adrien. But until you make up your mind, I-” She cut off, choking on her tears. “I can’t do this!” She finally admitted, running off to her mother’s red car.

Adrien called after her, in tears himself, but realized soon enough she wasn’t coming back. Adrien ran to his car and slammed the door shut, covering his face.

He sat sniffling for about 10 minutes, then Nathalie saw him; she opened the car door. “Adrien?” Nathalie asked after hearing him sniffle. She kneeled down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and motioning for his father to come over.

“What happened?”

Adrien looked up to see both Nathalie and his father kneeling down, very worried about him. He then put his head back, ashamed that either of them had to see him like this. “I wanna go home…” he murmured.

Nathalie sighed, looking back at Gabriel. He just looked worried, but he didn’t know what to do. Nathalie then suggested, “How about we get some ice cream, hm? That should cheer you up.” 

Adrien couldn't say no to ice cream.

“A-Alright,” he said. “Thank- thank you, Nathalie.”

Nathalie hopped into the seat next to him and gave him quick hugs now and then. Adrien had stopped crying, but he still looked miserable. 

Soon enough, they arrived at André’s, however, Adrien didn’t look out the window so he had no idea where they were. 

“What flavor would you like, Adrien?”

Adrien shook his head, smiling ever so slightly, “I don’t care, you pick.”

Nathalie certainly didn’t expect this, but she knew she’d have to try. Nathalie did know that Adrien wasn’t allergic to anything, so that was good. This was something his personal chef would know, Nathalie thought to herself.

Nathalie and Gabriel made their way over to André’s shop. Nathalie tensed up a bit, due to her not being sure what to order for Adrien.

André seemed pleased. “One ice cream for the two of you?” He asked, almost immediately as they came over.

Gabriel and Nathalie both froze, but Gabriel spoke nonetheless. “No, we’re here to buy an ice cream for my son, Adrien.” Gabriel motioned back to the car, feeling more down as he saw his son sniffling in the car- face buried in his hands.

André seemed even more delighted now, making Gabriel and Nathalie a bit upset. “Adrien? Oh, yes! I know the ice cream he wishes to have!” André immediately got to work on it. 

Despite how suspicious they were, they went along with it- knowing how many times Adrien has come to André’s, he probably does have some sort of regular here.

Gabriel looked over at Nathalie while André was making Adrien’s ice cream. “Do you want one, Nathalie?”

Nathalie grinned, shoving her blush down. “Sure. Thank you, sir.”

Gabriel started pulling his credit card, prepared to pay. “What flavor?” He glanced back at her.

“I don’t care, sir. It doesn’t matter.”

André sat and looked at the two of them for a few seconds, then nodded. “You aren’t allergic to anything are you, Miss Nathalie?” He asked, already getting ingredients. 

“No.” 

André, charmed by this, worked twice as fast for her, gathering flavors at lightning speed. 

When finished, Nathalie took both of the ice creams and sat next to Adrien, handing him his ice cream. By this time, he was out of the car and sitting on the picnic blanket meant for his friends. “I see André knows you well,” Nathalie said, taking a bite out of her ice cream.

Adrien nodded, but he was too focused on trying to analyze the colors on Nathalie’s ice cream.

And then it hit him.

Those colors reminded him of his dad.

He looked back at his father, seeming to have a conversation with André.

“Your father’s coming, Adrien.”

Adrien nodded once more, even though that wasn’t the reason he looked back at his father. He grinned to himself.

Gabriel made his way over to the two of them, sitting on the other side of Adrien.

“So,” he started. “What happened?” 

Adrien looked up from his ice cream, looking very depressed now. 

“Uh- well. You know how-- you know how Kagami and I have been uh…” It hurt to continue this sentence. “Dating for a while, right?”

Both Gabriel and Nathalie nodded.

“Well, she--” He stopped, looking out in a dazed form. “Broke up with me!” He burst into tears once again, grasping onto Nathalie with his free arm for dear life.

“Adrien…” Nathalie mumbled, hugging him. “Oh, I’m so sorry.”

They didn’t speak for a while, the only sounds they heard were the depressed sobs of Adrien, and the wind whistling through the trees.

Finally, Gabriel said, “Adrien, it’ll be alright.” He put a hand on his shoulder, not too soon before Adrien grasped onto his father. Gabriel returned the hug, something he hasn’t done in so long. He looked at Nathalie.

Nathalie wished to break the sorrowful mood. She also knew that Adrien’s friends would be very confused about Adrien’s whereabouts if they didn’t hurry themselves. She decided to lighten the mood.

“I see you eyeing my ice cream, sir. If you want some you can have some.”

It worked just as expected, Adrien started to laugh. Gabriel flushed. “No, it’s fine. It’s yours.”

Nathalie chuckled as well, “Well, you can have some if you want, sir. Here, I’ll grab a spoon for you.”

Nathalie went to grab a spoon from André, and when she returned, handed it to Gabriel. Her face was as emotionless as stone, but she was really holding in a blush.

Gabriel smiled- and it was so genuine that even Adrien was confused- and took a small scoop of Nathalie’s ice cream.

Adrien put a hand over his mouth and started laughing beyond control. Nathalie and Gabriel both looked at one another, equally confused, but Adrien knew what they had just done.

He was planning on telling Nathalie the legend but also wanted the two of them to continue sharing their ice cream. Adrien waved off his laughter and said, “It’s nothing, just lost in my thoughts I guess.”

The three of them sat and ate their ice cream, chatting- just like a family.

Adrien forgot about the breakup because his new family was so important right now.

They had gone a bit over time on how long they’d be at André’s for, but that didn’t seem to matter. Once they finished their ice creams, they got back in the car and drove toward the park. This time, however, Nathalie sat in the front with Gabriel, as Adrien was happier now.

Then they saw someone familiar chasing the car.

Marinette.

GENERAL  
POV

Adrien yelled, “Father! Stop!” and Gabriel listened, quickly putting the car to a stop. Marinette stopped the bike she was on, and almost instantly got off of it. Adrien also got out of the car.

“Marinette?”

“Oh, Adrien!” She ran and gave him a huge hug, which Adrien reluctantly returned. 

“Is everything okay, Marinette?” He asked as she quickly pulled away.

“Yes! It’s- It’s all good Madrie--uh, Adrien!” Marinette chirped.

Adrien turned to see the bike and looked back at the out-of-breath Marinette. “So, uh, what was that all about?” Adrien chuckled.

“Adrien- I- Uh…” Marinette looked around as if looking for the right words to say. She sighed. “Adrien, these last few months have been-- intense, to say the least. I-- I understand that you’re-- that-- that you’re dating Kagami and--”

Adrien sighed. “Actually, Kagami-- uh- broke up with me.” 

Marinette jumped, instantly feeling guilty, even though none of this was her fault. “Oh- I-- I’m so sorry!”

Adrien sighed and shook his head, “No, it’s fine. I’m sure with my friends and family I’ll be fine.” 

Marinette’s curiosity overtook her. “Uh— sorry for asking but, uh, why- why did she break up with you?” 

Adrien, shockingly, smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder. “Well,” he looked away for a short second. “Kagami thought I was in love with you.”

Marinette’s eyes widened bigger than the moon. “M- Me?” She asked.

Adrien nodded. “And the fact was, I couldn’t answer her.”

Marinette blushed. Adrien? In love with her? She must be dreaming! And if she was dreaming, she could confess right here! Right now!

“Adrien, that reminds me - there’s something I should tell you.”

Adrien lifted his hand slightly, a bit confused. “Hm?”

Marinette looked into his eyes, deep into them. “Adrien, I--” She paused, finding the right words.

“Adrien, you are the most incredible person I’ve ever met. You’re kind, funny, handsome and just- well, everything I consider perfect. Ever since that day with the umbrella, I just knew I--”

She stepped a bit closer, feeling as brave as ever. “I love you.”

Adrien was in total shock, even though her confession explained a lot. All this time he was convinced it was him falling in love with her. When really, it was just the opposite.

Or was it?

Had he fallen for her as well? He didn’t know, and he wouldn’t know until Kagami was out of his mind.

“Wow, uh, that explains quite a bit, Marinette.”

Marinette flushed, turning her head toward the business behind her. He didn’t mean to make her embarrassed! 

“No! I mean- that was really sweet. I’m very flattered. You’re amazing, really.”

Marinette looked back at him, an awkward smile clear on her beautiful face. “You- You think so?”

“I know so.”

Adrien sighed and continued his little speech. “Now, if I really have fallen for you- I wouldn’t want to date you just yet. I need some time. However, I really like the idea of us being more than friends,”

Marinette’s face turned bright red, and she would’ve squealed if Adrien wasn’t speaking.

“So thank you. Thank you, Marinette.”

Adrien gave her hand a little squeeze, then left.

Marinette was frozen, but once she regained her thought, ran off to a corner where nobody could see her.

“What- What just happened, Tikki?”

Tikki flew out of her bag, squealing. “I knew it! I knew he had feelings for you!” 

She flew and gave Marinette a hug.

“Eheh, thanks Tikki.”

. . .

Adrien went to the nearest restroom and entered a stall. He leaned up against the stall door. 

Plagg flew out of his jacket, not even eating cheese this time. 

“I told you- you like Marinette!” Plagg shouted confidently.

Adrien rolled his eyes, trying to hide the smirk creeping upon his face. “Plagg…”

“Nope! Don’t ‘pLaGg’ me! I called it!”

Adrien laughed to himself. “I guess you were right Plagg,

“Maybe Marinette is more than just a good friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
